evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Zinichthys
The green Zinichthys is a miniboss from E.V.O. Search for Eden. The green Zinichthys is a large, green Zinichthys with orange stripes. Unlike its fellow specimen, its body isn't covered in a thick, plate-like scales, but regular, small ones. The green Zinichthys is the only Zinichthys, that makes an appearance in Chapter 5: Early Man and the only one of its kind, that has evolved like this. All other Zinichthys are regular specimen and exclusive to Chapter 1: The World Before Land . The green Zinichthys is about five times as big as a regular Zinichthys, spawns from the green orb spat out by Bolbox and is exclusive to E.V.O Search for Eden. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go only for the green Zinichthys. For all other Zinichthys, please visit the article of the same name. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The Green Zinichthys will generally swim around aimlessly and at a slow pace. At random times, it will stop doing so, swifly turn into the protagonist's direction and charge at them while quickly swimming through the air. If it gets too close, it will quickly bite them and deal a great amount of damage. Even colliding with the Green Zinichthys is very harmful if the protagonist isn't fully evolved. Due to its randomness, the Green Zinichthys might spend most of the time being idle and completely harmless, while in other playthroughs, it might charge and attack the player in short intervals and bite them up to three times in a row. Unlike a regular Zinichthys, the Green Zinichthys gives no warning before attacking. How to deal with it Due to the Green Zinichthys being very random in its behaviour, the player should always be wary when fighting it. The best attack against it is the jumping attack, as it stuns the Green Zinichthys for a very short duration and allows the protagonist to avoid both it and Bolbox. The player should also be aware, that Bolbox will attempt to stretch out his head to attack them and sometimes wiggle towards them while they are fighitng the Green Zinichthys. Using bites, striking weapons or horns isn't advised, as the Green Zinichthys will almost immediately recover from being stunned by them, leaving the protagonist open to its attacks. A good way to deal with both it and Bolbox is by standing in the left corner of the boss arena and using the kick attack, but this is only possible when playing as a quadrupedal mammal. If the player chooses to do so, they also should make sure, that the protagonist has a high kick stat, as the strength of this stat also determines how far the Green Zinichthys will be knocked away, giving it less of a chance to bite the protagonist. Bolbox himself won't receive any knockback, but he will immediately retreat for awhile, if his head is hit by the kick attack. More content will be added soon... Gallery EVO Green Zinichtys swim blink.gif|The Green Zinichthys as it appears while idling or swimming EVO Green Zinichtys sprite bite.png|The Green Zinichthys as it appears when it bites the protagonist Trivia * The Green Zinichthys is notable for being the only blinking character in the game besides Gaia * The Green Zinichthys is also known as the "Green Zinichthy" or "Green Zinichtys" * Unlike the regular Zinichthys, the Green Zinichthys doesn't have any defense points. As such, no points are deducted when the protagonist attacks it. Category:EVO Bolbox's Minibosses Category:Stubs